Estigma de amor
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Song fic multidedicado...SxSxM...la vida siempre nos da diferntes opciones para vivir en nosotros esta el elegir el camino correcto o no, el que nos hace feliz o nos proporciona una vida comoda...y eso lo sabe muy bien Serena Tsukino, el tiempo no perdona


Hola que tal? Como están? Espero que bien bueno yo quería traerles un regalo por el día de la amistad sin embargo por circunstancias ajenas a mi voluntad (trabajo, universidad, problemas personales, etc) me fue imposible traérselos antes sin embargo aquí estoy retrasada como siempre pero bueno, en fin espero que les guste no es muy romántico que digamos pero desde que escuche la canción de Kanny García nació este song, amo esa canción - espero les guste…

Dedicado: a todas mis lindas amigas del foro "El destino de una estrella" **Vicks, Serenity, Resuri-chan, Nyanko (por cierto a ti te invito a leer "Canela" mi song fic camilo que hice por estas fechas por problemas con ff no he podido publicarlo aquí, pero te paso el link del foro de SSY donde publico mis historias y que es mi cyberhogar :P, para que lo leas por que se que te gustan y por que tambien te lo dedique a ti n.n, como no me deja pegar el link te lo pndre en topic donde respondo mis reviews u.u por que no me deja poner aqui el link, sorry definitivamente ff se ha puesto en complot para que no leas canela TvT) Angelita. Tsuki ai kou, Brightness of Innocent** y en general a todas las niñas lindas con quienes he tenido la oportunidad de conversar, gracias por que todas han sido muy lindas conmigo y eso se agradece créanme, agradezco su amistad que ha sido fantástica de verdad agradezco mucho la oportunidad de haberles conocido eso ha sido lo mas grande que me ha dejado el mundo del fandom maravillosas amigas que siempre tendrán un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, las Quiero -…gracias.

"**Estigma de Amor"**

**Sailor Moon**

**By Umi**

El astro lunar mostraba su hermoso esplendor dejándose apreciar por un par de pupilas celestes en toda su magneficiencia.

Suspiro noches como esta le traían recuerdos de antaño, hermosos recuerdos que ahora no eran mas que eso, recuerdos, sombras de un pasado glorioso y completamente feliz, el cual parecía no podría volver a vivir.

No podía quejarse después de todo tuvo la oportunidad de amar, de saber lo que es sentirse completa, llena, sentir a tu corazón salir de su caja torácica para volar junto con su igual, su complemento.

Eso le transmitía un poco de consuelo, el saber que tal vez el también se encontraba observando la hermosa luna al igual que ella, y tal vez, solo tal vez existía la posibilidad de que aun le recordase, prefería sobrevivir con ese pensamiento a saberse olvidada.

Contaba con 35 años para muchos estaría en la cumbre del éxito, de sus logros profesionales y de hecho así era, contaba con su propia empresa la cual podría orgullosamente decir que había sido su esfuerzo la que la había llevado hasta donde estaba.

Su vida era envidiable al menos para la mayoría, parecía tan perfecta, lo tenia todo, belleza, dinero, éxito, un esposo apuesto, rico y que le amaba, todo, todo excepto a el.

Su único y verdadero amor, la mayoría piensa que los amores de juventud no son más que un bello recuerdo algo que guardaras en el corazón como no más que eso, un recuerdo.

Pero para ella no fue así, aquel maravilloso verano en la playa fue el mejor de toda su vida, nunca había sido, ni seria tan feliz como en aquel entonces.

Podía recordarlo perfectamente como si todo aquello hubiese sucedido hace unas cuantas horas, en su memoria estaba fresco aquel momento en que, paseando por la playa aquella tarde le vio por primera vez.

Estaba emocionada aun no podía creer que sus padres le hubiesen dado permiso de ir a la playa solo con sus amigas, a sus 17 años aun la cuidaban demasiado, sobreprotegiéndola en exceso.

Algo que comenzaba a asfixiarla amaba a sus padres, pero a veces podían llegar a ser tan controladores.

Por esa razón no había podido tener un solo novio, los chicos temían acercársele, solían decir que era como la luna tan hermosa y brillante, así como inalcanzable ¡cuan triste le ponía eso!, nunca se daban la oportunidad de conocerle realmente como era, una frágil chica que solo buscaba amor, y paz en los brazos de aquel que estuviera destinado a ella.

Tan solo le permitían salir con sus amigas, checandola, se sentía asechada; ¡hasta le habían conseguido novio!, ya la habían comprometido con un chico al cual ni conocía y solo por que sus padres eran sus amigos y claro algún día heredaría una enorme fortuna, cuan egoístas podían llegar a ser a veces pensaba que solo les interesaba su bienestar y no ella, su mina de oro.

Pero estas vacaciones serian diferentes, muy diferentes.

Sus amigas habían decidido salir a divertirse un rato a la ciudad, habían insistido en llevarla con ellas, pero ella rechazo la oferta se le antojaba mas ir a dar un paseo por la playa que ir a algún antro.

El atardecer comenzaba a caer dándole una vista espectacular, el sol parecía ser tragado por el implacable mar.

Todo parecía estar perfecto hasta que…una pelota golpeo su cabeza haciéndola caer a la suave arena, la cual amortiguo el golpe.

Todo le daba vueltas…-¿estas bien?-…pregunto una voz la cual supuso ella como la del culpable de su golpe, y por lo tanto estaba dispuesta a soltarle un par de palabras acerca de…no sabia que pero debía ponerlo en su lugar, cuando al abrir los ojos se topo con unos mares zafiros los cuales se le antojaron mas hermosos que el mar que tenia enfrente.

El pelinegro al ver a la chica se quedo mudo¿acaso los Ángeles habían caído del cielo?, por que para el la chica que tenia enfrente era un sueño.

-ejem-…un carraspeo los saco del ensimismamiento en el que se habían metido, se trataba de uno de los hermanos del joven pelinegro.

-lo lamento-…se disculpo el, ofreciéndole su mano a la rubia para ayudarla a incorporarse, esta la acepto y al momentos en que ambas extremidades hicieron contacto, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió por completo.

-no hay problema-…dijo ella mostrando una dulce sonrisa, y el cayo a sus pies…-me llamo Serena-…dijo presentándose.

-mucho gusto y yo soy Seiya-…dijo el, con una encantadora sonrisa y fue justo en ese momento que ella supo que su corazón había encontrado a su dueño.

A partir de ese momento las cosas sucedieron con inusitada rapidez, a los pocos días comenzaron un romance, estaban locamente enamorados el uno del otro, todo parecía mágico, tan irreal, un sueño, sueño del cual ninguno deseaba despertar, un sueño que se consumo la tarde que hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Pero por desgracia todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, y eso ellos lo comprobaron de la manera más cruel.

Rompiendo la promesa de dejarla sola por ese verano los padres de Serena aparecieron un día, pensando en sorprender a su hija sin saber que los sorprendidos serian ellos, cuando la encontraron riendo a carcajadas y en los brazos de un chico que no era su prometido.

Por su puesto que un chico que tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar sus estudios y ayudar a sus padres, no era el tipo de hombre que ellos buscaban para su princesa, y para sus intereses claro esta.

Le prohibieron verle mas incluso llegaron a encerrarla para que no lo viera mas, hablaron con el para "hacerle entender" que, ellos no podrían tener un buen futuro juntos pues no eran iguales, le ofrecieron dinero para que se alejara de ella, que el no acepto por supuesto su amor no estaba en venta, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, por eso con ayuda de una de sus amigas escribió una carta en la que le pidió se fugaran, el la esperaría hasta el amanecer si no llegaba entonces seria señal de que no lo amaba.

Lo dudo por un momento, sin embargo Mina su amiga mas cercana estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, habían planeado todo para esa noche sin embargo sus padres se enteraron, su madre la chantajeo con una falsa enfermedad y ella decidió quedarse a su lado, elección por la que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Seiya la espero hasta el amanecer pero ella nunca llego, fue a buscarla a donde ella se hospedaba pero solo encontró la habitación vacía, nada había ahí solo una carta donde le pedía perdón y le decía que nunca lo olvidaría, que siguiera con su vida y que esa misma mañana regresaría a la ciudad.

El pensó que moriría del dolor por que una cosa tenia clara Serena Tsukino era y seria el amor de su vida.

No supo mas de el, no por que no le interesara buscarlo es solo que temía ver que el le guardara rencor, que aquellos ojos que antaño la miraran con tanto amor le mirasen llenos de odio, rencor.

Regreso a su cuarto era tarde y debía dormir, ahí sobre la cama se encontraba su esposo, no podía quejarse el la amaba, sin embargo no podía evitar desear que los brazos que ahora la rodeaban pertenecieran a alguien mas, al dueño de sus sueños aquellos en los que podía sonreír con toda sinceridad, soñando un futuro que pudo vivir, y que por haberse equivocado le fue arrebatado.

La mañana había llegado hacia rato que su esposo había salido rumbo al trabajo, y ella estaba próxima a hacerlo su auto se había descompuesto y aunque su esposo había ofrecido dejarle el suyo ella lo rechazo, diciéndole que su oficina no estaba tan lejos como la de el, que tenia que atravesar prácticamente toda la ciudad.

Decidió tomar el tren así que se dirigió hacia la estación para esperar el metro que le llevaría hacia su oficina, pudo haber aceptado el auto de su marido sabiendo que este tenia chofer para llevarlo, o ella misma tomar esa opción pero por alguna razón esa mañana deseaba caminar, tomarse su tiempo para llegar a lo que sabia seria otro loco día de trabajo.

Y fue ahí que entre las calles sus ojos tuvieron la fortuna de ver aquella silueta tan añorada por ellas, dirigiéndose a la misma estación que ella.

A pesar de los años para ella, esos cabellos negros, esa piel blanca y aquellos brillantes mares zafiros eran inconfundibles.

Jamás pensó que tendría la fortuna de verle de nuevo fue por eso que no pensó y en acto impulsivo comenzó a correr a su encuentro, deseaba abrazarlo, decirle tantas cosas, explicarle, pedirle perdón, y que tal vez si aun no era muy tarde, y el seguía amándola como ella a el, entonces podrían tener una oportunita, la oportunidad de ser felices que en antaño les fue negada.

Es increíble lo rápido que podemos hacernos castillos en la mente, pensó ella ya que tuvo que detener su carrera a solo unos pasos de su objetivo cuando se percato que el, llegaba al encuentro con alguien mas, una mujer hermosa debía admitir, largo cabello ondulado de un color aguamarina al igual que sus ojos los cuales tenían un brillo que ella conocía muy bien, el brillo del amor aquel que tuvo y perdió.

El la saludo con un dulce beso en sus labios para después, tomarla de la mano y caminar con ella hacia uno de los vagones del metro perdiéndose de su vista para siempre.

Tonta que fue¿Cómo pudo pensar que el la esperaría por tantos años, cuando ni siquiera le dio una esperanza¿no fue ella misma quien le pidió olvidarla, quien le pidió continuar con su vida?, el había cumplido su deseo.

No, mentira ese no fue su deseo, siempre anhelo que la recordara, que un buen día apareciera, la tomara de la mano como lo hizo con aquella mujer, y la llevara lejos, muy lejos donde pudieran ser felices.

Pero…¿Cómo podía ser posible algo así, si ella no le dijo donde vivía¿Cómo¿Sabe ella acaso lo que el sufrió¿las noches en vela que paso añorándola?, no, no tenia idea.

Regreso a su casa, no tenia ánimos de ir a trabajar. Se encerró en la oscuridad de su habitación derrumbándose en su cama, donde lloro amargamente por lo que pudo tener, y se le escapo entre las manos.

Durmió un rato tan solo para comprobar que prefería permanecer en ese estado, ya que en sus sueños el la seguía amando, la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba apasionadamente, soñando con las veces que fue suya, sintiendo como la misma sensación que la embargo aquella vez, cuando aquellas manos recorrieron su piel, y aquellos labios la hicieron suspirar.

Al final no le quedaba mas, solo el poder recordarlo en sueños, y aquellas memorias que estaban grabados en su corazón, sabiendo que tuvo la fortuna de amar y ser correspondida, sintiendo el orgullo que significaba saber que aquella boca le perteneció…ayer.

_**FIN**_

¿Qué tal? Bien lo dije desde un principio esta no era una historia romántica, y el final no es el esperado pero…debía basarme a la idea original y no podía cambiarla por mas que quisiera, así nació y no me atreví a hacerlo de manera diferente, en fin espero les halla gustado y nos estaremos viendo por aquí, comenzare a leer los fics para ponerme al corriente n.n…las kiero.

Por cierto supongo que saben quien es la chica a la que Seiya toma de la mano?...si no…los dejare en ascuas no es cierto XDDD, pueden verlo en el video que hice de esta song fic - en el foro de Vicks les pasare el link del video para que lo vean…n.n ahora si bye.

_**Canción: Estigma de amor**_

_**Singed by: Kanny García**_


End file.
